coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6540 (23rd April 2007)
Plot Eileen is still refusing to admit that Holly should be with Emma, her real mum. Violet and Sean are trying to make her see sense. The factory girls feel uneasy about going into Underworld after Kasia's death. Violet and Sean call at No.8 to speak to Jason about Eileen. They think she's coming round. Jason doesn't believe that she will give Holly back. Deirdre and Ken have another row over Tracy and money. Darryl's tired of sleeping on the couch. Jerry promises he'll sort the situation out. Claire goes to see Ken and Deirdre about Tracy's trial. She is blaming herself. Ken points out that Tracy was guilty. Claire is upset and angry. Deirdre is livid with Ken. Jerry asks Claire and Gail if it is ok for him to get a shed, both say it is fine. The factory workers are convinced that the Connors know more about Kasia's death than they are letting on. Paul isn't taking the unrest in the factory seriously. Claire thinks Eileen is going to give Holly back to Emma when she sees all of the baby's clothes are being ironed. Paul starts a collection for Kasia's family but it is really to stop the girls speculating. Gail tries to get Jason to talk to Eileen. Sally and Hayley are nominated to go and question the Connors regarding Kasia. Gail visits Eileen and informs her that she'll end up losing Jason if she isn't careful. Gail discovers that Eileen is planning to run away with Holly. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jerry's Takeaway Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail suspects something is wrong as Eileen prepares to take drastic action to keep baby Holly; Paul tries to get the Underworld girls on side by organising a collection for Kasia's family; and Ken refuses to stay silent about Tracy's confession. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,870,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2007 episodes